


Dear, Diary

by WolfieBlackBlood



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, but - Freeform, even though I'm the one that made it, i don't really know what to say, this story/ journals is one that i find very interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader remembers about (his/her) past, and writes it in a journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear, Diary

> "Today he comes to me, although it was many moons ago that I remember his first awakening.  
> My father, although only 15 years younger than I, is not bonded though me by blood.  
> My mother, 14 years older than I, is dead now, and I'm saddened to say that my father is watching over me to this day."

I sat on the couch, my father in his room, that both my mother and he, used to share when she were alive, I looked outside and the couch shifted underneath my weight, I sighed and frowned, looking at my wrists that have now healed from the cuts and bruises that it's had to suffer when my father staggered into the living room on sunday nights. Today was a Tuesday, and it was my birthday, for only now I can pray that he won't be so cruel on me.

He calls my name as if it were the sweetetest thing on earth, as if just testing my name just to see how it sounded coming from his voice.

I ask him what's wrong, and he only tells me to come into his room for a moment.

 

> "He keeps on making me go crazy, with his lust for my body, he's abusive, repulsive, and overall just disgust's me."

  
  I sigh as I slowly and cautiously enter the room my mother and father once called home.   
"Are you in here? (Step-Father's/ name)?" I call, but no answer, just all the lights go dark and the door shuts behind myself before I can escape my soon doom.

> "So very many things about him makes me shrivel with disgust, and I cry underneath all the pain and pressure he puts me though, it hurts, and I love to hate him.  
> He's so damned annoying, and I wish I could just take his life. So tonight's the night, tonight's the night that it's finally going to happen. I'm going to do it.  
> I've got a knife and a iron fist, I'm going to make him pay for years of suffering under his weight, years of suffering under the torment and torture that he puts me through."

I tilt my head in confusion as I look upon the bed, which is scattered with what looks like roses petals, candles lit around it, and the beautiful smell of (Favorite arousing smell) is all around me. I'm completely confused as to what this is supposed to do.

I gasp as I feel two strong hands bind my arms behind my back, and two warm, wet lips collide with my neck.  
  
I moan out in pleasure, crossing one leg over the other as my father comes up in front of me and starts to rub my (throbbing cock/nook), I moan out even louder, then I completely collapse, the smell was all to familiar, I was the one who had witnessed my mothers death after all.

_***~Flash back~*** _

My mother strapped me into the car, she said that father had a surprise for me, oh, right... It was my 4th birthday, and father was taking us all out to dinner, then going to take us somewhere special, just for me, just for my birthday.  
  
As we finished up our dinner that evening, my father grinned mischievously, and laid some $20 bills on the table.  
  
I was left in the next room, playing with my new toy as I heard the bed, in the other room creak and smash up against the wall, as well as mothers moans, thinking it was nothing more than just an activity they loved doing together, like jumping on the bed or such, it was fun for me, and I thought that they liked to do it as well.

**_*~Flashback over~*_ **

Now wasn't like those times, my father was going to rape me, and he was going to make sure it felt good.   
I moaned out in pleasure as he (stuck a finger inside, started moving his hand up and down on my throbbing cock). It all felt too good, although I wish that I could've been there to see the look on the other man's face as I shoved my foot up his ass. 

 

> "He makes me run, he makes me flee, from his impending abuse and even more distress that he causes me.  
>  It hurts to run, but I must keep going, for he is near, and so is my end."

  
I ran for the hills, ran into nothingness, I ran as far as my legs could take me, then went up to the nearest house and started banging on the door, crying and shouting as I tried everything I could. 


End file.
